


Sugar Me (Egobang)

by KellinStars



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Basically Porn, Egobang - Freeform, M/M, Mention of Suzy Berhow, Smut, it took me two weeks to write this one-off the way I wanted it, pour some sugar on me, sugar me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 21:18:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12849714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellinStars/pseuds/KellinStars
Summary: Danny receives the final music video for the new Under The Covers song by Def Leppard. Danny wants Arin to see it first since he was there for most of the recording.It causes some naughty business which the couple deserved.





	Sugar Me (Egobang)

Contains:  
Choking and Hair Pulling

Danny had watched the video at least once now, trying to find anything that needed to be edited and fixed before final publishing. After finding nothing, he sends a response e-mail to the producer and reaches for his phone. 

babe- it’s done. I have the video. Come over   
and watch it bb 

Arin smiled, shutting his computer down at the office and responding to the other male. They had recently started dating, per Suzy saying she was fine with it. As long as Arin remembered who Suzy was and gave her the respect and love she deserved, she gave Arin the blessing to be with Danny as well.

On my way from the office, which song is it?

Danny had just recorded three different music videos, each one from the new record which would be released later in the year. He was excited to tell him which song it was, but decided the surprise would be better. 

It’s a surprise. You’ll love it, I promise 

I love anything you’re in excuse you. I   
especially love when you are in me ;)

Danny blushes at Arin’s response and sets his phone down, trying to clean his apartment to the best of his abilities. Mainly tossing shirts into the dirty clothes bin and throwing away trash that had been laying out.

Arin’s knock was the exact same every time, three quick raps on the door. Danny pulls Arin in and softly presses their lips together, it had been so long since they have had any private time together. 

“I’ve missed you.” Arin says playing with a curl that has fallen into Dan’s face. 

“We saw each other yesterday.” Danny laughs slightly and Arin slides his hands down to cup Danny’s small ass. 

They did see each other yesterday but they were dressed to record Grumps. Right now Danny’s hair was in a messy bun with a tank top and sweatpants on. Danny looked lazy but still sexy at the exact same time. 

“But I didn’t get to kiss you like this yesterday.” Arin says, as he tucks him thumbs into the top of Danny’s jeans. 

Pulling Danny closer and pushing their lips together again. Arin is almost moaning into the kiss, something always special about Danny’s lips that he can’t compare to anyone else’s. 

“Let me show you the video.” Danny says dragging Arin to the couch. 

Danny grabbed the laptop and pulled it to his lap, opening his email to find the video from their producer. It was one of the more recent e-mails Danny had received, but still got lost when he tried to find it. Arin was leaning against Danny, as if they were just watching a movie together. 

As the video starts Arin is already biting the inside of his cheeks, there was something about it that turned him on. Perhaps the outfit that Danny had worn or just the implied sexual nature of the song. Arin was there during the recording and had to leave to masturbate in the bathroom, the obvious sexual nature turning Arin on more than he ever expected. Every soft thrust Danny gave made Arin hornier, his erection obvious in his gym shorts. 

Arin crosses his legs and turned slightly to be pressed against Danny’s side. He’s panting slightly from excitement, sliding one of his arms around Danny’s waist. 

As the few clips of Danny pulling at his hair play, Arin squirms uncomfortably. Before the rest of the video can play, he shuts the laptop and sits straight up. Closing his eyes as he squeezes his legs, trying to calm his obvious erection down. 

But he couldn’t- he needed Danny inside his asshole right now. 

“Whoa- What was that for?” Danny asks confused as Arin turns and bites his bottom lip slightly. 

Danny was more worried for Arin until he felt the erection against his thigh. Arin is panting as he presses their lips together, holding Danny’s face still. 

“God dammit. Like fucking shit dude.. Why do you have to be so sexy?” Arin coos. 

Arin bit hard at Danny’s neck before softly pressing kisses to the skin. Not even caring where he placed them, just wanting Danny to touch him. Arin is clawing at the back of Danny’s neck, grinding his boner down against Danny’s growing one. 

Danny slides his hands up Arin’s back, encouraging him to nip and bite harder. Arin is grinding down onto Danny, hard circular motions to give them some amount on pleasure in the heat of the moment. 

“Would you like me to pour some sugar on you?” Danny whispers close to arin’s ear, grabbing his partners ass. 

A full moan leaves Arin’s mouth, shocking Arin more than it shocked Danny. Arin is almost purring as he grinds down onto Danny’s erection. 

“I want you to fuck me. I don’t want to walk tomorrow.” Arin begs. 

Arin climbs out of Danny’s lap for him to stand and pull Arin from the couch, but Danny does the opposite. He pushes Arin’s shoulders into the cushion and firmly presses their lips together. 

Arin is panting as he slides a hand up and into Danny’s hair, pulling the hair tie out and gripping hard at the hair that falls. Danny keens and opens his mouth slightly, enough that Arin can shove his tongue over into his mouth. 

Arin’s tongue is exploring Danny’s mouth as Danny’s hands slide down to grip hard at his hips. Forcing his fingers into the plush skin and grinding against him. 

When Arin pulls back, their foreheads stay pressed together as Danny softly kisses his cheek. Arin is panting and his entire face feels hot, it’s been almost three weeks since they’ve gotten this far and Arin is so hard. 

Everything in the room is warm, almost boiling as the older male pulls the younger down the hall. Pushing him down on the bed and standing at the edge, dominating him in just this simple situation. 

Arin is already tugging off the sweat pants without Danny having to say a word, the action so simple that they have done it while recording Grumps before. Neither would admit it if you had asked though. 

The amount of times the couple had blown each other in sleep deprivation in the Grump room was more times that they could count on one hand. It was rare for Danny to blow Arin, but Arin loves having a dick in his mouth. 

Arin is eager, taking the head into his mouth and quickly working the length further. Danny has a firm grip on Arin’s hair and even softly pushing himself further down arin’s throat. 

“A-Ah shit..” Danny has a tight grip on Arin’s hair, closing his eyes and throwing his head back. 

Arin slides a hand down to cup Danny’s balls, sucking harder as his hand goes to work with squeezing and teasing him. 

“I can’t let this end so quickly. Seeing you like this is amazing.” Danny’s says shoving on Arin’s shoulder so he falls back on the bed. 

Danny is softly kissing at Arin’s plumped lips and eventually stands back up fully to force the man flat on the bed. When Danny climbs on top, Arin is immediately dragging his blunt nails down the backs of his thighs while harshly biting his lip. 

“Don’t make your lip bleed baby.” Danny says, rubbing his thumb across Arin’s cheek. 

Arin releases his lip and stares up at Danny, sliding his hands up his partners small ass and squeezing it slightly. Danny jerked in Arin’s cold hands, starting to kiss and suck marks onto the paler skin on his neck and chest. 

“I want you to fuck me Danny- I just..” Arin is babbling and yanking at Danny’s hair. 

“I want you to cum in me and I want to feel you raw and I just. Fuck me Danny I need you inside me so bad.” Arin babbles, dragging his nails harshly down Danny’s back. 

Danny’s back is covered in harsh red lines that will probably be visible in the mirror whenever he enters the bathroom. Danny leans down to softly kiss at Arin’s chest, opening his legs and softly rubbing his hands across Arin’s inner thighs. 

“Baby girl? Do you want me to just shove in or play around first?” Danny asks, sliding his hand down to softly pass over his opening and balls. 

“F-Fuck-! I want- I want you and I just! I’m scared if you don’t fuck me I’ll cum to early.” Arin coos, as Danny circles a finger around his entrance.

Danny’s mouth stays connected to Arin’s nipple, licking and sucking at the sensitive nub. While his other hand is palming across Arin’s entrance and his balls, Arin’s body jerking under Danny’s.

“I’ll treat you right baby. Don’t worry.” Danny says as a loud moan escapes Arin’s mouth. 

Danny’s mouth is working at his partners nipple while his hand is slowly working his index finger inside Arin. Arin is squeezing around Danny’s finger, lacing his fingers messily into Danny’s curls. 

“F-Fucking-! Danny please-“ Arin chokes, thirsting his hips up as a second finger slides past the tight rim of his pussy. 

“You just love when I touch you huh, baby?” Danny asks, moving his mouth from one nipple to the other. 

“Love when my fingers are inside your pussy? Softly stretching you open before I pound into that little ass and make you cum all over the sheets?” Danny purrs as he forces the fingers deeper and starts softly thrusting them. 

A moan leaves Arin’s mouth as a response, his head thrown back as he squeezes around Danny’s fingers. Arin is basically fucking himself on his boyfriends hand, moaning and digging his nails into his shoulder. 

“Fucking- Danny please.” Arin moans, jerking his hips upward sporadically as if he’s about to cum. 

“If you cum now, I’m still going to pound this little ass of yours. Working you into a headspace where all you can say is my name.” Danny coos, pressing his fingers hard against Arin’s prostate and getting the other hand around his neglected cock. 

Arin’s bucking his hips up and into Danny’s hand, while Danny is forcing his fingers even deeper inside of Arin. As they grade his prostate a final time, Arin explodes. Cumming across his chest and moaning Danny’s name as he does so. 

“Oh baby..” Danny coos as he releases his hand and fingers, softly kissing at Arin’s tummy. 

“I hope you realise this isn’t over yet.” Danny says as he sits up straight and pulls Arin’s body towards him. 

Arin’s panting as Danny wrapped his boyfriends legs around his waist as he started fucking into him. Arin almost screamed because it felt so good, he was babbling and telling Danny that he wanted his harder and he wanted even more. 

Danny shifted again, his head catching the bump of Arin’s prostate Arin screams. Arin is clawing at Danny’s back and tightening his legs around Danny hoping it forces his cock deeper inside him. 

“Please, Dan holy shit, I’m going to cum again..” Arin moans, digging his nails into Danny’s arms. 

Danny is maintaining a speed that has Arin seeing stars, pounding directly past his prostate so every thrust catches slightly. Danny is sweating and so close to cumming himself but he wants to get Arin to cum again, for Arin to be screaming his name and for his voice to crack. 

Arin exploded again, a loud scream cutting through the sound of skin on skin contact. His body going mostly limp under Danny’s grip as his cock drops limp in between them. Danny softly kisses across Arin’s face as he continues thrusting pounding into the male until he couldn’t anymore. 

Danny’s cumming deep inside Arin, shoving his face into his boyfriend neck and moaning loud as he does so. Arin twitches and a smile spreads across his face as he feels the warm liquid filling him. 

Danny stays laid on Arin’s chest, the skin of his neck still in Danny’s mouth and going to leave a dark mark behind. Arin’s eyes are closed as he feels Danny pull out, some of the cum leaking out. Arin closes his legs to try and keep the liquid inside him, a reminder of tonight’s events. 

“We’re so gross right now.” Danny remarks, softly moving off Arin and seeing that his boyfriends cum was spread across both of their chests. 

“I want to be gross and cuddle. Please.. We can shower later when I can feel my legs.” Arin laughs as he pulls Danny back towards him. 

Danny lays a head on Arin’s chest, wrapping his arms across the younger male and closing his eyes. 

Tonight was the night the couple would remember as the hardest ass pounding they had ever had together.


End file.
